


Peace

by S_Horne



Series: Father's Day [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Sorry about the timing though” Stiles said casually as Derek started to pull out the card inside. “It’s going to be about six months late.”/ Derek opens a Christmas present (Part of a series of one-shots, just a stand alone)





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no point to this at all, just fluff and mpreg 
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!
> 
> \- S

Derek and Stiles lay on the sofa, the former’s arms tight around his husband’s waist and his lips dropping soft kisses to Stiles’ head. Soft music floated through the air as the fairy lights twinkled on the tree and a fire crackled in the hearth. The two spoke softly to each other, just enjoying the peaceful moment.

As the Grandfather clock struck twelve the younger man twisted in his husband’s arms, a huge smile engulfing his face. “Merry Christmas, Sourwolf,” he said, laughing at Derek’s fond eye roll – he still hated that nickname.

“Merry Christmas, Stiles,” came the reply, Derek’s lips finding his husband’s in a quick kiss before the younger man untangled himself and made to stand. Chuckling and kissing away the elder man’s pout at his movement, Stiles walked over to the tree and bent down to pluck an envelope from its tucked away position on the lower branches.  

Derek’s eyes shone in the flickering lights as Stiles turned back around, “thought we agreed to wait until the morning?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “Mine for you are still at your Dad’s – he’s going to bring them round when he comes in the morning.”

Stiles smiled with a shrug as he began to explain. “He’s got mine for you too, but I wanted you to have this one when it was just us. Before Ellis wakes us and the madness begins.” He took a seat on the sofa again, his thigh pressed against the other man’s as he held out the envelope. Derek took on a look of pure concentration as he opened the gift carefully; he hated ripping anything. (Stiles had purposefully whispered in Ellis’ ear the best ways to cause as much wrapping-paper damage as possible for the next morning; best husband ever).

“Sorry about the timing though,” Stiles said casually as Derek started to pull out the card inside. “It’s going to be about six months late.”

The elder’s brow furrowed in confusion before realising what the grainy black and white photograph he was looking at was. His jaw dropped as he took in the words on the card: ‘Merry Christmas, Daddy’.

“You… Are you – seriously?” Derek struggled for words as he met his husband’s eyes.

Stiles nodded, breaking into another smile as Derek startled a laugh and bundled him into his arms. Tears – manful ones, thank you very much – collected  in his eyes as he heard Derek’s muffled words; “another child”.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Stiles whispered, pulling Derek into a gentle kiss.

Derek replied with another, pulling Stiles even closer as he whispered, “a merry Christmas indeed.”

 


End file.
